Hidden Darkness
by MegaMist101
Summary: The tenth doctor and Rose start to fall asleep after a long day when Rose notices something very wrong in the Tardis.


Disclamer: DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO this is my first fan-fiction so I know it's rough around the edges but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Doctor?!" Rose Tyler's voice echoed through the Tardis as The Doctor weekly replied "you don't have to shout!" while he dragged his feet through the metal corridors in his pajamas. Rose was going mad! Something was very wrong with the Tardis. She had woken up in complete darkness to child's laughter and a small voice singing "this little lamb he played 4 he played knick knack on the door with a knick knack paddy whack give your dog a bone this young girl won't die at home..." The creepy voice coming closer and closer. She could feel it wrapping around her feet as she kicked and she could see small movements with her peripheral vision. She tried screaming but some unknown force had muffled her cries. The doctor open the door to her room still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

What could it be now? The doctor thought as he pulled open the door. You spend a whole day fighting insane Calikcobats on a lava planet yet with no rest. Then as the light flooded the room something caught his mind, he never understood why they where insane. The only words a normal one spoke before it died was "the... The darkness... Please kill me before it gets to them... So dark." If the dark was the actual monster then something is still lurking around. The problem is the doctor only thought of this because as the light flooded the room something knocked him unconscious.

Rose under her covers could see the beautiful light hit her blanket and with relief, she sighed. Maybe she had a nightmare? She maybe imagined the voices since it had been a long day. Whatever it was, it was gone now. She raced out to the corridor to hug the doctor, but he was on the ground. changing her plans, she checked his hearts beat and everything seemed normal so all she had to do was wake him up. She sprinted to the bathroom for a cup of water but once there the door locked behind her. The Tardis was trying to save her.

The doctor woke up alone and something was terribly wrong. The thoughts he had were not his. Whatever darkness that drove the Calikcobats to go insane had complete control of his body. All he could do was watch in terror.

Rose yelled at the Tardis. Even after she bashed her fists against the door, it would not budge. Once she heard the doctor, she was relieved.

"are you stuck?" The evil body said as the real doctor prayed that nothing could open the door. The problem was, he knew exactly what could open the door. He knew that the sonic screwdriver could open every door but one; therefore, the monster knew.

"Yes I'm stuck" she giggled a little as she realized the humor in the situation. She knew her doctor was okay, but she did not know that she was in danger.

It did not take long for the door to open wide and both smiled at each other in the doorway but for different reasons. Soon the doctor asked a weird question that she never thought he would say breaking the silence.

"Do you trust me? Would you die for me?" These were out of character for the doctor and sent chills up her spine. Was that his voice? Why didn't he ask about anything else that happened that night?

"Ya... ya of course I would. Is...is everything ok?" Rose stumbled on her words. She started to her room to go back to sleep but still looked at him. Then she noticed something. What was in his hand? She knew it was a wooden bat but did not understand why. He must have grabbed it from somewhere, but she knew that he does not believe in weapons. Then he glowered at her.

"Close your eyes Rose." He said in a deep voice surely not his own. Her heartbeat raced as she tried backing away and hit a wall when he swung. The doctor inside only wanted to help, to cry, to be there with her. Blood trickled down her hairline staining her golden wave of hair. The blood dripped down her cheek falling from her perfect chin on to her blue shorts that she used as PJ's. She blacked out.

When opening her eyes again she could see him smiling. She knew it was not him; her doctor would never harm her. She started to say something but realize she was gagged and upon looking at her hands and feet with her blurred vision, she was tied to a chair. They were in the kitchen. The monster in the doctor picked up the sharpest knife and glided it around rose making both Rose and the real doctor nervous. As he passed her right arm, he pushed the knife making a long cut. Rose tried to scream in agony but could not because of the gag. She knew this had to be the end with her in the hands of her love... dying. Minutes that felt like years of torture passed and the puddle of blood on the floor grew. Suddenly the monster stopped. He only stopped to think of something else before the small Rose withered. Little did anyone know, the Tardis had its own solution. By itself, the Tardis went in the past landing in a cornfield run by a small family. The kid of the family soon found the weird alien police box with its doors open and a small voice telling her exactly what to do.

The monster finally figured out what to do next that would torture this doctor enough to the point of real insanity. Dropping the knife, he ran his finger across the cuts on her arms up to her sleeve. Then as he pulled her hair back suddenly, making her freak out terribly, something caught his eye. A small child about 8 years old stood in front of them. Inside his head, the doctor yelled in a broken voice as tears streamed down his face trying to scare the child off but to no avail. He was broken on the inside knowing what happened to Rose, but he could not harm the child too! On the outside, though, he smiled a horrible menacing grin and started with a knife in hand to follow the kid to the control room. Upon reaching the room, the door opened showing the monster where exactly the girl had taken it, to a giant star. Immediately the doctor fell to the ground. The light burned the darkness and the doors closed. As he woke up, he did not hesitate to run to the kitchen finding Rose half frightened and half dead still tied up. He quickly cut the ropes and gag off and realize that she was out of it. She did not have much time. He then lifted her with all his might and ran down the corridors to the only lockable room, the medical center. Immediately nano genes started to fix her cuts. The doctor laid her on the table and gently kissed her forehead. Then started to weep and constantly whisper, "I'm sorry Rose, I'm so sorry Rose... I'm ... I'm sorry." This was until she softly turned to him and said, "It's okay... It'll always be okay."

Later the doctor sent the child home. He and Rose headed to bed. They slept in the same bed that night but neither of them slept. The whole night was spent with the doctor stroking Roses hair as she held his other hand knowing he was next to her.


End file.
